Timeline
Here is a list of events that occurred in Snospis Eht. Before 2056 * 2027 - Marge's childhood. She meets Mr. Hitler. They deliver cabbages to an Inkajoo merchant to be sold. * 2037 - The great fire of 2037 occurs. Captain Crazy loses his legs in the fire, but continues his acting and film directing career. * 2037 - Mr. Hitler begins creating his paintings. * 2046 - The vintage 2046 São Tomantle port wine was produced on that year, as it is a favorable year for producing port wine. * unknown - Marge marries Homer. * unknown - Lisa is born. * unknown - Bart is born. * unknown - Maggie is born. * unknown - The reformation of the Snospis Family farm takes place. * 2054 - The São Tomantle wine that was used at Snospis Eht: Dreams Again. was produced at that year. 2056 According to Bart and Lisa, this year's harvest "has been the most productive" since the reformation of the Snospis Family farm. This farming business is still "unsatisfactory", and it is at the brink of bankruptcy. * unknown - Ned keeps his strobe lighting on for several days, causing the Snospis Family to be sleepless. * unknown - Marge is kicked by a horse as she tries to catch one, and suffers a coma for four months. * unknown - Lisa rides her chrome motorcycle to buy coffee for herself and her father. * December 25 - The Christmas Special takes place. 2057 "The Year is 2057, and in a post apocalyptic Scandinavia the world has descended into a peaceful state of anarchy. Man has re landed on the moon, and everybody is getting back to grip with things, meanwhile in the Snospis Household, Marge is having a bit of trouble looking after her daughter infant daughter Maggie." — "Marges Day 01" (in andywilson92's Tumblr site) * Turbarary 7 - Bart is to be released from rehabilitation in the Capital of Tyksrr on that date. * "Fourteenth moon of Tyksrr" - All of the Jesus-man's creatures would devour meat from "all the children of Tyksrr". * mid-2057 - Bart goes to Mouse Tails Camp. Marge and Maggie go to the Kwik-E Mart to buy horsemeat. Ned orders Homer * 2057 - Marge goes to the Kwik-E-Mart with Maggie to buy groceries, but were attacked by "Eskimos". She sees Mr. Hitler in a near-death vision, who had spent 20 years completing his paintings. * June 9, 2057 - The Tyksrr Gas Company would shut down the Snospis Family's gas supply on that date. * September 2057 - Marge's mother pays a visit to the Snospis House. 2058 and beyond * January 17, 2058 - Homer would appeal against the shutdown of the Snospis Family's gas supply on that date. * 2058 - Marge and Lisa get infected with Tesselation, but Lisa cures herself by drinking São Tomantle port wine. * unknown - Lisa goes to Lake Snospis. See also * Snospis Eht calendar * Fluesday * Category:Content